The present invention relates to a snap hook that forms a handle for securing items engaged by the hook. Specifically, the snap hook has a C-shaped back and a self closing gate attached at one end of the C-shaped back and biased against the other end forming a closed loop. A comfortable grip is provided on the back portion of the snap hook adapted to be gripped by a human hand to carry or hold the items secured by the hook.
C-shaped snap-hooks, also known as carabiners are widely recognized in the art and have found use in applications ranging from mountain climbing to animal control. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,266 to Fister et al. discloses an improved carabiner and some of its typical uses, such as to secure loops of rope, a strap, or an embedded toggle or in conjunction with another carabiner. Fister et al. stresses a strong snap hook having a self-closing gate that makes the insertion of a rope easier for mountain climbers who may be preoccupied with difficult climbing maneuvers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,949 to Harris et al. discloses the use of a modified carabiner as part of a lead for animal control, such as to connect an ordinary leash to the collar of a dog.
In each of these cases, the carabiner is used to secure loops of ropes or other objects together. Thus, the carabiner of the prior art is designed to function merely as a link in a chain that can be selectively attached, and easily removed. In the case of Harris et al., such a use is disclosed in a leash for animal control wherein a modified carabiner is attached at each end of a flat woven strap. In this configuration, hands-free control of an animal is made possible by attaching the first carabiner to the animal""s collar and the second to a handler""s belt, or article of clothing. Similarly, in mountaineering, carabiners are known to be used to hold ropes between rock formations and a climber.
Although prior art patents such as Fister et al. and Harris et al., disclose various highly specialized uses for carabiner-type snap hooks, the function of such hooks is generally limited to that of a fastener and does not contemplate use as a handle. Therefore, whereas known carabiners can hold objects together, they are not designed to facilitate the carrying or holding of those objects by a human hand. Indeed, the snap hooks of the prior art are particularly uncomfortable to hold because they are not sized or shaped properly for a hand. Furthermore, loops of rope or straps tend to shift position along the periphery the interior of the snap hook, creating the potential for injury to the hand. Finally, typical carabiners such as those used in mountain climbing need to be strong enough to support the weight of a climber, and must be light to minimize the weight a climber must carry. The materials needed, therefore, are relatively expensive.
Therefore a need exists for a generally C-shaped snap hook that can be opened and closed to securely hold one or more articles and is modified to comfortably admit a human hand so that the articles may be held by the snap hook. A further need exists for such a snap hook that is safe and inexpensive and can be made from a wide variety of materials.
The snap hook disclosed herein is a modified carabiner of a type well known in the art having a generally C-shaped back constructed of a rigid material such as metal or plastic, and an articulating gate member connected across the free ends thereof, and biased in the closed position. The snap hook of the present invention, however, has the considerable advantage of being safely and comfortably held by hand when used as a handle or carrying implement. As used herein, the term C-shaped is not intended to be limited to that form, but can encompass any open shape with two ends.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the C-shaped back of the snap hook is provided with a grip that conforms generally to the shape of a human hand. The back of the snap hook may be provided with ridges or grooves having spacing that conforms to the fingers of a hand, or a resilient coating may be provided to cushion the hand thereby facilitating the holding thereof.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a covering such as rubber, plastic or leather is provided as a grip in the form of a sleeve which may also have ridges or a resilient surface and is adapted to be placed over the back of the snap hook. In case a resilient material such as rubber or foam is used for the sleeve, the grip will naturally conform to the shape of a hand when gripped by the user. Furthermore, the raised surface created by the sleeve acts to prevent articles held by the snap hook from sliding across the gate and onto the grip preventing discomfort or injury to the hand of the user.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the shape of the snap hook may be rounded, square, irregular, or may adopt a whimsical shape, such as that of a heart or a fish, although retaining a generally C-shaped structure. An advantage of a square or irregular C-shape is that it tends to further impede the sliding of articles to the back of the snap hook where the grip is located. This is particularly important where the snap hook is used for animal control, as in the holding of one or more dogs by a leash, because the movement of animals such as dogs is likely to be less predictable than that of inanimate objects such as shopping bags. Thus it is especially desirable under these circumstances for the snap hook to have a shape that improves carrying stability.
The invention will be better understood, and other characteristics and advantages of it will appear more clearly, by referring to the following description and the attached drawings, which show the preferred embodiments of the snap hook of the present invention.